Hang In There
by CharmedFan232
Summary: When Paige is found she doesnt seem herself, infact something has changed her and its killing her slowly. Can her sisters save her or will the power of three end? R&R no flames. Bad summary good story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Halliwell Manor 7:45 A.M.**

"Good morning San Francisco, your listening to the best hits of "Wake up sunshine here on wbj7" Paige shut off her radio.

"Ugh, morning already? I really don't want to get out of bed," Paige mumbled. But despite her drowsiness Paige sat up and stretched, then went downstairs. She grabbed a cup of coffee and the morning paper.

"Morning sunshine!" Phoebe sang walking in.

"What are you so perky about?" Paige asked. "Wait, Piper didn't tell you?" Phoebe asked.

"Tell me what?" Paige said puzzled. Just then Piper came in.

"That Phoebe won editor of the month" Piper said.

"Really! That's great Phoebe" Paige said. Leo orbed down.

"Leo!" Phoebe shouted.

"Hey, congratulations Phoebe" Leo said.

"Thanks" Phoebe said smiling. "Morning Piper" Leo said softly. He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmm, boy did I miss that" Piper whispered.

"Ok enough of the mushy stuff, what's the plans for today?" Paige said.

"I have to go to the club" Piper said.

"Yeah and Elise wants me at work" Phoebe said.

"Ugh, honestly I need to switch my hours you guys are always busy when I'm not working" Paige moaned.

"I know honey, but look at it this way at least you get to take a break and relax" Piper said. Paige sighed,

"Maybe I'll go to the beach, I could use a tan" Paige said.

"Wax boys" Leo laughed.

"Leo?" Paige said.

"Yea?" Leo answered.

"Cram it" Paige said.

All three of them laughed, as Paige went upstairs to get a shower and get ready. "Well, I'm off to work so I'll see you guy's later" Phoebe said.

"Later Pheeb's" Piper said. "Can you believe Elise wants her to work this early?" Piper said.

"Maybe it's a surprise party" Leo said.

"Elise, surprise party? Please you've heard Phoebe before, she says sometimes that woman has pms twenty four seven" Piper said laughing.

Paige came down stairs wearing a white pull over dress; she had on sunglasses and a towel in her hand.

"I'll see you later guys, this Malibu Barbie has a date with the sun" Paige said. Piper laughed as Paige went out the door.

"Well you don't have to be at the club for two more hours, Paige and Phoebe are gone…" Leo said trailing off.

"Ohh, I see where your going" Piper said smiling. Leo grinned as he pulled her into another kiss, then Leo orbed them upstairs.

A/N Yay for the first chapter, stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paige lay on the beach with her music blaring, "Now this is what I call kicking back," Paige said.

"Me too" A man said. Paige jumped, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" He said softly.

"That's ok um…." Paige trailed off. "David, my name is David Aldine" David said.

"Paige, Paige Matthews" Paige said shaking his hand.

"Hey, don't take this as a forward move but would you like to have a drink with me? My treat" David said. Paige thought for a moment.

"That sounds great" Paige said. She got up and followed him to the Bar.

Bay Mirror 

Phoebe sighed as she answered the last letter and finished her column, "I love my job" Phoebe said. She took a sip of her café latté,

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Phoebe mumbled. She stood up and put her jacket on,

"I'll go to the club," Phoebe said. She went out her door. About two seconds later she came back in "Almost forgot my coffee," She said.

Beach 

"You seriously thought an old lady was your mother?" Paige said laughing.

"Yes! I mean I knew she was in town and I walk up to this old woman because she looked like my mom, I hugged her and she freaked out and hit me with her purse then I saw her face and knew it wasn't her" David laughed.

Paige smiled and took a sip of her martini. David smiled at Paige, "What do I have something in my teeth?" Paige said.

"No, I just realized how beautiful you were" David whispered.

Paige blushed, "Thank you" Paige said. The waiter gave her another martini, "You like martini's don't you?" David said.

"Normally no, but these one's are really good"

"That's because their made special when I order them" David said.

Paige sat down her third glass and sighed, "Ever gone surfing?" David asked.

"No" Paige said.

"How about we give it a try?" David said. "No thanks" Paige said.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun" David said. He took her by the arm

"I promise it will be great," David said. He sat down on the surfboard she said in front of him as they paddled out.

"Oh my god" Paige shouted. She squealed as a big wave lifted the board up, David got her on her feet.

They did a nosedive and landed on the beach, "Haha, that was insane" Paige laughed. She giggled a little as David moved closer, "Come on I want to show you something" David said.

P3 

Phoebe sat down at the bar, "Phoebe! What are you doing here?" Piper asked. "Oh, just finished work early" Phoebe said.

"Well that's good, now we can party" Piper said. "Sounds good to me!" Phoebe shouted. They both walked to the middle and started to dance.

Beach 

David Paige to an edge that overlooked the entire ocean, "Oh my god, it's beautiful" Paige said. They both sat down with their feet dangling over the edge, Paige felt David move closer. She looked into his eyes and wanted to leave, but something about him made her feel good. She stood up.

"I'd better get going, thank you so much David" Paige said. She stood up he grabbed her arm.

"Paige wait" David said softly.

"What is it?" She asked. They were now face to face, and before Paige knew it he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He grabbed her back and squeezed her tightly, the kiss broke

"Ouch, David that hurt" Paige whispered. He kissed her again this time his hands on her waist

"Stop damn it!" Paige shouted. She slapped him across the face, he looked up and his eyes turned bright red.

"You bitch" David growled. Paige was about to orb until his hand came across her head. She fell back onto the ground; he straddled her

"Get off me!" Paige shouted. She orbed from underneath him he stood up

"Rock!" Paige shouted. He dodged the rock.

"I hate witches," David growled. He raised his hand and flung Paige backwards, she hit the ground as her head collided with a rock. Paige lay there unconscious as he approached her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks 4 the tip, I'll use more detail.

Chapter 3

Beach 

David laughed as he approached Paige, "You witches think you know everything, I cant stand witches, most of all white lighters" David sneered. He stood over Paige and threw her over his shoulders and disappeared in flames.

**Halliwell Manor: 11:30 P.M.**

Piper and Phoebe came through the door both exhausted, "Man, the club was a mess tonight" Piper said sighing.

"Well with Linkin Park there what'd you expect?" Leo said.

"He's gotta point ya know" Phoebe said biting into an apple.

"I'm just glad you came Pheeb's otherwise I'd still be cleaning up" Piper said.

"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, wasn't her car parked outside?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked out the window.

"Its not there" Phoebe said.

Behind A Waterfall 

Paige woke up, she shook her head "Ugh, where am I?" Paige whispered. She stood up, her feet were chained to the ground.

"Oh your awake" David said.

"You! Who are you and why am I here?" Paige said.

"That doesn't matter, it wont after I'm through with you" David said.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've gotta go" Paige said.

She orbed away but was thrown back, "Heh, silly witch you can't escape" David said.

"The hell I won't my sisters will realize that I'm gone and kick your sorry ass!" Paige shouted.

"Oh, I very much doubt that" David said.

**Halliwell Manor: 12:00 P.M.**

"I'm going to try her cell phone again" Piper said.

She picked up the phone and dialed away.

Behind A Waterfall 

Paige struggled as David chained her hands behind her back, then a loud ring was heard; David searched Paige's pocket. "Oh it looks like your sister is calling" David said laughing.

He answered it, "PIPER!" Paige shouted.

David flung his hand towards Paige and a cloth formed around her mouth, "Paige are you okay?" Piper said. David changed his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" David said.

"Why did you shout then?" Piper asked.

"Oh, I was just glad to hear from you" David said.

"Well where are you I thought you were coming home around four" Piper said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that my friend and I decided to shack at the beach house but I'll be home tomorrow afternoon ok?" David said.

"Ok, have fun" Piper said. Then David hung up. He took the cloth out of Paige's mouth

"They'll find out it wasn't me" Paige said.

"Now that, that's over with I think its time I continued with you" David said. He began to change. A cold wind came into the cave, his skin turned black with a white insignia on his chest, his eyes were bright red and his hands were claws.

He turned Paige around, he ripped off her shirt "Get the hell away from me!" Paige shouted struggling.

"Be still! This wont hurt a bit" David said. Paige was still chained she couldn't move, David shouted as he ripped off one of his claws.

He took it and then like a tattoo needle carved into Paige's back.

"AHHHH!" Paige screamed. Tears went down her face, and then David cut his wrist and dropped blood on her back. It filled the open wounds then sealed them shut, he released Paige and threw her against the wall knocking her out.

With a wave of his hand he relocated her to another place.

Just then another Demon shimmered in, "Is the task completed Kumar?" Darien said. "Yes, she will soon wither away like a dying plant" Kumar said.

"Good" Darien said. Without warning Kumar slashed Darien's chest,

"Why!" Darien shouted. "Because I don't need you" Kumar said. Darien screamed as he burst into flames dying.

**Halliwell Manor: 1:30 A.M.**

"Damn, looks like were going to get one hell of a rainstorm" Phoebe said.

"Well, there isn't much we can do I just hope Paige doesn't get soaked I heard that beach shack was a little rickety" Piper said.

They both laughed, unaware that Paige was in grave danger.

A/N I know your probably confused but the next chapter will explain everything, I just don't want to give it away right away so stick with me and have faith.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N lol Leo is here in this chapter, I would have put him in chap 3 but I was too tired lol. But he's definitely in this one.

Chapter 4

**Halliwell Manor: 11:30 A.M.**

Phoebe walked downstairs "Morning Piper" Phoebe yawned.

"Morning" Piper said sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Were supposed to get a bad thunderstorm today I hope Paige comes home soon" Phoebe said.

"Well she said she'd be back around the afternoon," Piper said. Phoebe sighed as she sat down with a cup of coffee.

Beneath The Beach Docks 

Paige woke up to the sound of thunder; she winced as she sat up touching the back of her head. "What…. where the hell am I?" Paige mumbled.

She stood up; she clutched her stomach in pain "What's wrong with me?" Paige grinned.

Then out of nowhere it started pouring down rain, "I've gotta orb home" Paige said.

She orbed but not very far, when she stopped she seen that she had only orbed a few feet from where she was standing. She began to walk back to where she had parked her car, hopefully it was still there.

**Halliwell Manor: 12:30 P.M.**

"I'm getting worried, Paige wont answer her phone and its really bad out there" Piper said pacing back and fourth.

"Let's call Leo maybe he can track her" Phoebe said.

"LEO!" Piper shouted.

Leo orbed down, "Piper I was in a meeting, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"It's Paige, she wont answer her cell phone and she said she'd be home in the afternoon but I'm worried, can you sense her at all?" Piper asked.

"I'll try" Leo said.

Parking Lot 

Paige walked and finally found her car, which had a parking ticket on it "Damn" Paige said taking the ticket.

She was getting soaked by the minute but she couldn't find her keys. Then she saw them inside the car, the car was locked.

"Please let my powers work" Paige whispered.

She held out her hand "Car keys!" Paige shouted. They appeared in her hand and she got into her car flipping her soaked hair back.

She backed out and started to head home, she stopped when she thought she heard voices talking to her.

"_Show them all" _A voice whispered. But nobody was around, she looked in the back of her car but saw nobody.

"Calm down Paige its just your imagination" Paige whispered. She screamed as she saw a man in the middle of the road and swerved to the left. She lost control on the wet roads as her car went through the railing and rolled over and over.

When the car stopped Paige held her head, it was bleeding badly she was sure there was someone on the road, but what she didn't know is that nobody was there.

**Halliwell Manor: 12:45 P.M. **

Leo shook his head, "I can sense her, she's hurt but I don't know where she is something is blocking me" Leo said.

"Well come on, we have to find her!" Piper shouted.

Phoebe couldn't find her coat, so she decided to take Paige's and when she touched it she had a vision. _It was Paige; Phoebe saw her swerve off of the road_The vision stopped "I saw her! She wrecked her car come on I know where she is!" Phoebe shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inside Paige's Car 

Paige began to breathe heavily as she opened her eyes, her head was still bleeding and she felt drained. She had to get help, she sat up and strained to get her seatbelt off, she opened her door and fell out.

She stood back up and held her head while she walked in the field. Her vision started to blur and she felt dizzy, soon she couldn't walk anymore and fell to the ground unconscious.

Ten Minutes Later 

"I know she's here somewhere" Said Phoebe as she looked out the car window.

Piper drove steadily but jumped whenever Phoebe shouted, "PIPER LOOK!" Phoebe shouted. Piper slammed on the breaks seeing Paige's car, they all got out and started towards the car.

"There's nobody inside" Phoebe said.

"Paige! Paige!" Piper shouted.

"Piper over here!" Phoebe shouted. Piper followed her sister to a nearby bush where Paige lay bleeding and unconscious.

"LEO!" Piper shouted. Leo orbed down,

"Paige needs healed" Phoebe said. He placed his hands over Paige,

"What's taking so long?" Piper asked.

"She lost a lot of blood," Leo said. The healing stopped as Paige opened her eyes.

"Thank god your ok" Phoebe said hugging her.

"Paige what happened? Piper asked.

"There was someone standing on the road, I swerved to miss him then I wrecked into that ditch after I lost control" Paige said.

"Well let's get you home" Piper said. They helped Paige up and walked her to the car.

There was complete silence on the way home Paige hadn't said a word the whole time she looked out the window. Piper pulled up to the manor sighing as she got out, Phoebe opened Paige's door to help her. "No I got it" Paige said. She didn't need help, she opened the door and went directly upstairs and went to sleep.

"Your welcome" Piper said throwing her jacket on the couch.

"Give her a break Piper, she's pretty wiped" Leo said.

"I know, it just worries me that she didn't say anything the whole way home"

"Well maybe later on she'll feel better, it's only one thirty" Phoebe said.

"Well, I can't stay here the club needs the stock checked and I need to replace some glasses that were broke not to mention the shipment of beer and wine coming in for this weekends big black out party" Piper said.

"Wait, in the club this weekend?" Phoebe said.

"Oh Phoebe please don't tell me you forgot, this is important to me and the club will make twice as much money that night, you have to go" Piper said.

"I'm sorry, but I already told Elise I could work, but I'm sure I can get out of it. Let me call her right now" Phoebe said.

Piper plopped on the couch, Leo had been standing for about ten minutes not saying anything, he was about to orb off.

"Huh uh mister, where do you think you're going? We have stuff to do at the club" Piper said.

Leo smiled sheepishly and sat down,

"Piper it's all cleared I can go" Phoebe said.

"Great, why don't we leave right now and get an early start" Piper said.

"What about Paige?" Phoebe said.

"It'll be okay, and besides she probably wants to be alone" Piper said. She went out the door as they followed, Piper backed out of the driveway and headed towards the club.

Paige's Room 

Paige sat up sweating, she looked around it was three o clock, she stood up and as soon as she did a pain pierced her. She winced and leaned back on her wall, it hit her again as she fell to her knees and coughed. She went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror, her face was pale and she was really hot. She splashed cold water on her face, when she looked back up she saw someone behind her in the mirror and turned around. There was nobody there, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"What the hell?" Paige whispered. She shook her head and decided to go back to sleep.

P3 

Piper sighed as she cleaned all the glasses.

"Excuse me, I have a large shipment for a Piper Halliwell" A man said.

"Yeah that's me" Piper said signing the paper.

"Where do you want these mam?" Another said.

"Um, just set them in the back for now" Piper said.

"Piper I organized the wines like you said, anything else?" Phoebe asked.

"No, you can go on home if you want to Pheeb's" Piper said.

"Are you sure you don't need anymore help?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I'm sure and besides Leo can orb me home" Piper said. Phoebe left.

A/N Well I tried to make this chapter longer, but the next one is really long and full of suspense and all that good stuff. Here's a little preview.

Paige looked down at her hands; they had blood on them "What the hell is happening to me?" Paige said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Halliwell Manor: 8:30 P.M.**

Phoebe came down the stairs, she was wearing blue jeans and a white halter top "Wow, someone's ready for the party tonight" Piper said laughing.

"Look who's talking" Phoebe said. She looked at Piper who had been wearing leather black jeans and a red shirt.

"Hey I've gotta have something sexy to wear every now and again" Piper said grinning.

"Where's Paige? I thought she said she was going too," Phoebe said.

"I don't know, why don't you go upstairs and see where she's at" Piper said.

Phoebe walked upstairs and knocked on Paige's door.

"Come in" Paige said.

"Paige why aren't you dressed? All of us are waiting for you" Phoebe said.

"Um, I changed my mind I don't feel too well" Paige said.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe said softly.

"Nothing, I just feel tired is all" Paige answered.

"Are you sick? You don't feel warm" Phoebe said feeling Paige's head.

Paige looked away, "Well are you going to be okay? We wont be back until midnight or later" Phoebe said.

Paige just nodded, "Call us if you need anything" Phoebe said.

She sighed and walked out the door and went downstairs, "Well?" Piper said.

"She isn't going" Phoebe said.

"What? This is supposed to be a celebration, its not like we do this everyday and besides Paige hasn't been out of the house in two days" Piper said.

"Well maybe she's still shaken up from Wednesday" Leo said.

"I don't know Leo, something just isn't right I mean she hasn't been herself" Piper said sighing.

"Well would you be if you were in an accident?" Leo said slightly.

Piper grinned, "Guess not, well as long as she doesn't mind" Piper said.

They left and went out the door.

Paige was upstairs reading her book; she stopped when she heard those voices again "_It's coming for you_" she looked around then got out of her bed. She screamed when she saw someone run by her.

**P3: 9:00 P.M.**

The club jammed with music as everyone danced wildly, "Wow! I cant believe this many people are here!" Phoebe shouted.

"I told you! I even managed to get Ozzy Osbourne to play as well as three days grace" Piper said shouting.

"Piper you are a genius!" Leo shouted.

"Piper what about the capacity limit? There has to be at least two hundred people here already" Phoebe said.

"It's okay, the bouncer knows that our limit it two hundred and thirty, and besides some people will leave early" Piper said.

"Well then what are we standing here for? Lets party!" Phoebe said.

Leo and Piper ran into the crowd and started dancing.

"May I?" A man said. Phoebe smiled and grabbed him as they danced next to Piper and Leo.

Half an hour later 

Phoebe had been on her third bottle, she had spent most of her night talking to a guy she had just met. "Don't you think Phoebe's had enough to drink?" Leo said.

"Nah, she knows her limit and besides it's a party" Piper said.

Leo smiled at Piper then kissed her, "Mind if we join you?" Phoebe said.

"No not at all, who's your friend?" Piper asked.

"This is David Aldine" Phoebe said.

"Hey David, this is my husband Leo and I'm his wife Piper" Piper said.

David shook Leo's hand, "Hey, nice club" David said smiling.

**Halliwell Manor: 9:45 P.M.**

Paige walked down the hall and fell backwards when she saw a man run past her. She shook her head and looked around her, there was nobody there.

She ran downstairs and stopped. She felt dizzy and began to breathe heavily, a sharp pain pierced through her body as she yelled and smacked a lamp off the table.

She leaned against the wall as she began to sweat heavily she held her head then she began to cough.

Paige looked down at her hands; they had blood on them "What the hell is happening to me?" Paige whispered.

**P3: 10:15 P.M.**

Piper and them began to laugh as David told his story, "Hey don't feel bad, besides lots of guys have trouble finding the right girl." Phoebe said.

"Oh I have the right girl, I'm just waiting for the right time" David said.

"Planning something big?" Piper asked.

"Oh something like that" David said grinning.

He then looked up as he felt a tingle through his body.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" David said.

"Oh but you just got here" Phoebe said pouting.

"I work in a publishing house, big meeting tomorrow you know" David said.

"Well good luck" Piper said. Before they could say anymore David was already gone.

**Halliwell Manor: 10:30: P.M.**

Paige continued to shout as she threw a chair out the window, she clutched her heart as she began to feel weak.

She jumped when someone appeared in front of her, she thought it was another hallucination until it smacked her into the wall. It was him, "David!" Paige shouted.

"Call me Kumar" David said. He changed into his demon form. "You don't look so healthy" Kumar said.

"What did you do to me!" Paige shouted.

"Simple, I infected you with my blood, its pure evil you see you cant handle it because your blood is naturally good" Kumar said.

"I'll fight it!" Paige shouted.

"It really doesn't matter either way, you can let it consume you like it did to me and become one like me or let it kill you" Kumar sneered.

"What do you mean?" Paige shouted.

"Your fighting it, and when you do that you'll die because it takes every ounce of your strength to fight such evil that's why you lost your power and soon you will lose your life, unless you want it to consume you then you can be with me" Kumar said.

"NO! I WILL NEVER BECOME LIKE YOU!" Paige shouted.

"Then you will die" Kumar said. He smacked Paige through the wall she coughed up more blood. She stood up weakly.

"Why don't we quicken your death?" Kumar said. he threw an energy ball at the wall above her.

"You missed" Paige said. He sneered as he pointed up. Paige screamed as the top wall collapsed on top of her. He laughed at her as he flamed out leaving her there to suffer.

**P3: 11:30: P.M.**

Leo slow danced with Piper and smiled, he stopped and looked up "What is it what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"It's Paige she's hurt" Leo said. Piper's heart raced as she and Phoebe ran out the back door and into the alley as they held onto Leo as he orbed off.

A/N Uh oh……………….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Halliwell Manor: 11:45 P.M.**

Piper and Phoebe orbed in front of the door with Leo and ran in, Phoebe and Piper stopped when they saw the living room and a broken window.

"PAIGE? PAIGE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Phoebe shouted. There was no answer,

"Leo! What happened here where is she! Where's Paige?" Piper shouted. Leo walked around the house,

"PIPER!" Phoebe shouted. Piper and Leo ran into the kitchen, they saw blood underneath the rubble and began to dig through it. Piper began to cry when they saw Paige and pulled her out,

"Leo heal her!" Piper shouted. Leo placed his hands over Paige,

"Leo why isn't it working?" Phoebe shouted.

"I don't know" Leo said. Then there was a knock at their door. Phoebe went to answer it, she screamed as she flew back into the couch.

"Phoebe!" Piper shouted. David walked in,

"Oh my, my looks like Paige is sick" David said laughing.

"What did you do to her?" Piper shouted.

"Let's just say I gave her a little of my blood" David said.

"That's why I can't heal her anymore, there's too much demon blood in her" Leo whispered.

"She's not evil!" Piper shouted. David began laughing, Piper tried to blow him up but nothing happened.

"Who are you!" Phoebe shouted.

David changed into his demonic form "Kumar" Kumar grinned. He looked at Paige

"Don't you touch her!" Piper shouted. He walked towards Phoebe who came right towards him with a kick; he caught her ankle and threw her into Piper. Leo protected Paige, he hit Kumar across the face. He picked Leo up by the neck and threw him

"Pathetic" Kumar said.

"Paige!" Piper shouted. Kumar flamed out with Paige, "Leo follow him!" Phoebe shouted.

Behind A Waterfall 

The others orbed in, they walked quietly then stopped as they saw Paige lying on an alter, Piper ran towards her but was thrown back by a force field. 'Did you really think it'd be that simple?" Kumar said.

"Let her go!" Piper shouted.

"Oh it doesn't matter if I let you take her or keep her here, she'll die either way" Kumar said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"You see, my blood is very powerful and pure evil, I wanted revenge on the charmed ones for taking my power away years ago. So I tracked Paige down, then I infected her with my blood giving her a choice" Kumar said.

"What do you mean a choice?" Piper asked. "You see, it is impossible for anyone who has such pure good blood to resist such an evil as my own. Paige could have let the evil consume her turning her into an invincible demon like me. However I underestimated her will to resist and when she did that it took every ounce of strength for her to fight it. First it took her powers, then her ability to know what's a hallucination and what's not and finally her life. She should have become like me but now she is dying." Kumar said.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Phoebe shouted. She ran towards him but got thrown back by the force field; Piper and Leo helped her up.

"Now I shall take her weakened soul and take it into me giving me her powers." Kumar said.

"NO PLEASE!" Piper shouted.

Kumar walked over to Paige,

"Piper…." Paige whispered. Kumar picked her up by the neck; she was too weak to fight him. She began chocking when he placed his hand on her chest, a little blue swirl of fog appeared in his hand as Paige dropped to the ground. Kumar laughed and orbed away. Piper blew up the force field as they ran in

"Leo help her!" Piper shouted.

"I cant, she's dead…." Leo whispered.

"NO!" Phoebe shouted.

"Paige please wake up" Piper whispered. She hugged Phoebe and began to cry; Paige the youngest of them all was dead.

"You have to kill him" Leo said.

"How…how…he's too strong and he isn't in the book" Piper sobbed.

"You're the charmed ones, you have strength not only as witches but as sisters too" Leo said.

"What if we cant do it?" Phoebe whispered.

"You can, you just have to believe you can" Leo said. He sighed as they hugged him, then they took Paige as they orbed home.

**Halliwell Manor: 1:30 A.M.**

Leo had gone back up with the elders to make sure Kumar didn't have any plans to attack. Piper and Phoebe had been sitting in the attic for hours staring at Paige,

"This is hopeless, and why can't we think of anything!" Piper shouted. Phoebe sighed, "Wait a minute" Phoebe whispered.

"What?" Piper asked. "What if we do what Kumar did to Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you mean?" Piper said, I mean we could trap him Leo could transform into Paige and trick Kumar into coming down here, then we trap him and give him our blood" Phoebe said.

"Will it work?" Piper asked.

"It will, we just have to mark our insignia onto his back but we'll use both of our blood so it will be stronger than the evil in him." Phoebe said.

"And instead of him trying to consume the good he will fight it, and then he'll die" Piper said.

"Exactly, come on lets go downstairs and set it up" Phoebe said.

"I'll be down in a minute" Piper said.

She walked over to Paige, "Hang in there Paige, we wont let you go" Piper said.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a death in the family and its been hard so I'll try to update more often, again I apologize.

Chapter 8

**Halliwell Manor: 2:30 A.M.**

"Are you sure you guys are ready?" Leo asked.

"Were the charmed ones remember?" Piper said not sounding so sure.

Piper sighed and nodded as Leo transformed into Paige "Now remember don't make him think anything is wrong and you can't orb" Phoebe said.

Piper cleared her throat as she came in "OH MY GOD PAIGE! YOUR ALIVE!" Piper shouted.

"I don't know what happened, first I was dead but then I woke up here, but my powers are gone" Leo said.

"That's because Kumar took them and we cant get them back unless we kill him" Phoebe said.

"Are you kidding me? How can we do that when that spineless coward is to scared to show his sorry ass!" Piper shouted.

Just then Kumar flamed in "How dare you mock me! Still cocky after I killed your sister?" Kumar said.

"I'm right here you son of a bitch" Leo said.

"What? Impossible I killed you! You can't be alive unless you kill me!" Kumar shouted.

"Aw, what's the matter scared?" Piper said cockily.

"Bah! Regardless of her being alive I can still kill you all!" Kumar shouted.

"PHOEBE NOW!" Piper shouted.

Phoebe came in stabbing Kumar in the back he fell to the ground as Piper froze him, the quickly carved their insignia into his back. He unfroze knocking Piper into the wall, Phoebe took their blood and threw it on his back as the insignia sealed.

"What did you do to me!"

What you did to Paige" Piper said. Leo transformed back into himself,

"You tricked me!" He shouted. Then he screamed in pain as his skin began to bubble

"NO! ITS TOO STRONG!" Kumar shouted.

"GET DOWN!" Phoebe shouted. Then a big explosion filled the room and all was silent.

A/N Short I know, sorry


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello sorry I haven't updated I wasn't feeling very well but here's chapter 9 enjoy.

Chapter 9

**Halliwell Manor: 3:30 A.M.**

Piper slowly opened her eyes, her ears were ringing and her head had been cut open "Leo..?" Piper mumbled. Leo and Phoebe ran over to her, Phoebe helped her up while Leo healed her. "Is he gone?" Piper asked. "Yes but Paige…." Phoebe paused. "What? No! we vanquished him! Paige should be alive!" Piper shouted. She began to cry along with Phoebe. Piper slammed her fists on the coffee table, then looked up "We saved your sorry asses from being killed and this is how you repay us! By taking our sister!" Piper shouted. "Piper don't" Leo said. Piper ignored him "If you don't bring her back I swear to you that I'll turn evil!" Piper shouted. Then Paige opened her eyes, "Piper…..Phoebe?" Paige whispered. "thank god" Piper whispered. She and Phoebe hugged Paige as they smiled. "Is it over?" Paige asked. "Yea, its over" Phoebe whispered.

A/N stay tuned for the sequal!


End file.
